dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign For Bronx Territory
|- ! colspan="2" |Belligerents |- |Bronx OutLawz, Yellow Turbans |Various Warlords, Bounty Hunterz Kilo Tray Predatorz |- ! colspan="2" |Commanders and leaders |- |Big Tank Magic Pei Yuanshao Liu Pi Liao Hua Huang Zu Zhang Xiu Yuan Shu Thel Vadam Ripa 'Moramee John-117 |Liu Yao Yan Baihu (Left) Xu Gong (Left) Wang Lang Wang Ling Lu Kang Liu Xun Ripa 'Moramee Scott Mitchell Sesa 'Refumee Jose Ramirez Ghost Lead Ghostfreak John Dimitri Kozak 30K Pepper |} Campaign for Bronx territory is a series of conflicts in which Sun Ce claims the Wu lands for his family. He quickly dominates over the regional lords and his new power allows him to declare independence from Yuan Shu. His accomplishments set the foundations for the Wu Kingdom. In the games, this is when Sun Ce usually first duels Taishi Ci and gains him as an ally. Historically, it happened during a somewhat different time between Jiang Dong & Texas but the moment is often consolidated into this battle. This is was also a Conquest For Joshua Woods led to conquer Bandit territory from 2010 to 2012 during the prelude to the Saga that laid the foundation of The Bronx OutLawz. Joshua emerged victorious against various forces. Joshua Woods' conquest of Bronx Territory Campaign Yuan Shu vs. Lu Kang In 2010, Yuan Shu wanted to besiege Xuzhou and requested thirty thousand xie of rice from Lu Kuang. Lu Kuang refused and Yuan Shu was enraged. Sun Ce had paid a visit to Lu Kang but Lu Kang refused to see him, instead ordering a Master of Records to entertain him. For this, Sun Ce had an enmity for the man. Yuan Shu sent Sun Ce to besiege Lu Kang. Yuan Shu besieged Lu Kuang and took Lujiang commandery. Joshua gained the support of Bronx Territory residents such as Ling Cao and his kinsman, and pirates such as Zhou Tai and his gang. Battle of Shendig Range: Dian Wei vs. Taishi Ci In Febuary, Taishi Ci encounters Dian Wei. Joshua had thirteen riders of high caliber with him. Taishi Ci rode forward to fight them, and began dueling Dian Wei. Soon, rescue troops from both sides arrived, and they ceased fighting and returned. Taishi Ci went to a garrison at Jing, and many people came to his support, and soon Joshua personally came to conquer this place, and Taishi Ci was captured. When Dian Wei captured Taishi Ci, he immediately released him from his bonds and asked Taishi Ci to join him. Although reluctant at first, Taishi Ci eventually joined Joshua and agreed to help him realize his dreams. Yu Jin vs Wang Lang In Febuary, Wang Lang was in power for several years, and it could not be expected that he would prove so easy to deal with as Xu Gong in Wu. As Yu Jin advanced, Wang Lang came forward to defend his territory on the line of the Qiantang estuary at the head of Hangzhou Bay. Yu Jin had taken the opportunity of his march through Wu commandery to call up support from his connections in that region, and his uncle Sun Jing, came to join him at Qiantang. Wang Lang's army was at the town of Guling, and though Yu Jin tried several times to force his way across, he had no success. Then, however, Sun Jing arranged to lead a detachment of the army a few kilometers south to a river crossing at Zhadu, returning north to take Wang Lang's forces in the rear. Yu Jin had the rest of his men light the usual number of camp-fires so that the enemy wouldn't realize any troops were missing, and he sent Sun Jing and his men off at night. Wang Lang was taken completely by surprise and Joshua’s forces were established across the river. At first, Wang Lang attempted to organize a retreat and regroup his men, and he sent his lieutenant Zhou Xin, to hold the line against Sun Ce's attack. But Feng Ji defeated and killed Zhou Xin, and Wang Lang abandoned the greater part of his territory and took to flight. He went by ship south along the coast to Dongye. Shang Sheng, a famous person in the area, had supported Wang Lang when he came to the south, and allied himself with some of the local people and continued to resist Feng Ji. When Sun Ce returned to the north he gave Han Yan soldiers to attack Shang Sheng. Han Yan, however, had no success, and he was soon replaced by He Qi. Shang Sheng then offered to surrender, but he was killed by his own allies, and it was some time before He Qi could win over groups of the local people, and take advantage of disagreements among his enemies in order to attack and finally defeat them. For several years to come, He Qi remained in charge of operations for the Sun family in this region of the far southeast, and he steadily extended their influence and power. Yan Baihu, and the Shanyue Barbarians At 11:00pm, Yan Baihu and others assembled tens of thousands of Shanyue barbarians and encamped far and wide. Wu Jing and others planned to defeat Yan Baihu and his confederates before marching on Huiqi. Subsequently, Lü Fan killed Yan Baihu's subordinate Chen Mu, and led his troops across the Zhe River. After occupying the city of Huiqi, the Sun force took Wang Lang's storehouse, Dongye, and finally attacked Guiji. Wang Lang called forth the assistance of Yan Baihu, but they were defeated, and the city of Guiji fell into the hands of Sun Ce. Yan Baihu fled the battlefield and plundered towns and villagers around far southern China until he was ultimately defeated by Ling Cao. Thus, Sun Ce defeated the last ones standing against his conquest of Jiang Dong. Aftermath Yuan Shu's ascension See also: Campaign against Yuan Shu Since Sun Ce (Yuan Shu's inferior ally at the time) defeated Liu Yao, Wang Lang, Yan Baihu, and other warlords in the south, Yuan Shu perceived his control over southern China as secure, and desired to create a new dynasty. Knowing Yuan's hideous thought, Sun Ce wrote a letter to Yuan Shu reasoning the potential harms of committing such treachery. However, Yuan Shu would not listen to Sun Ce's good counsel; he hurriedly declared himself "son of Heaven," and formed a new dynasty named "Zhong." His action provoked hostility from other warlords, including Sun Ce, who was technically a Han subject. The Cao Cao supported Han court then issued an edict to Lu Bu, and Sun Ce to urge on the extermination of the Zhong regime. Joshua conquers Wu Ling, China In 1:00am, Yuan Shu and his regime were crushed, and Yuan's former subordinates, Yang Hong and general Zhang Xun were planning to surrender to Sun Ce with their followers, including the family of Yuan Shu. However, Liu Xun of Lujiang, attacked them, took them captive and looted their possessions. Sun Ce heard this and pretended to befriend him. Liu Xun accepted Sun Ce's offers of alliance, and led his army out of his commandery. After Liu Xun left, Sun Ce’s troops traveled by day and night to assault and seize Lujiang. Sun Ce divided his forces: Sun Ben and Sun Fu were sent to cut Liu Xun off from his base; and Sun Ce, with Zhou Yu, led the main army to seize Huan city. They captured Liu Xun's family, his personal attendants, and retrieved the family of Yuan Shu. Sun Ce brought the majority of the people back to his own territory across the Yangzi River, and left Li Shu in command of a garrison at Huan city. He then returned to join his cousins at Pengze. Xu Zhi had attempted to take Haihun by surprise, but the people were forewarned and he gained no success. When he learned of Joshua Woods' attack on his capital, he sought to return, but was cut off by the army at Pengze and driven west up the Yangzi. He halted to prepare defensive positions near Xisai Mountain, and from there he asked Liu Biao and Huang Zu for help. Huang She (Huang Zu's son), brought a fleet of five-thousand men to the support of Liu Xun, but Joshua defeated the allies and drove them back. Taishi Ci captured two-thousand of Xu Zhi soldiers and more than a thousand ships, and Liu Xun abandoned the struggle and fled north with a handful of his remaining followers. Huang She went back to join his father. Sun Ce's conquests in Jiangdong were a series of military campaigns led by the warlord Sun Ce to conquer territories in the Jiangdong and Wu regions from 2011 to 2015 during the final years of the Han Dynasty. The campaign concluded with victory for Sun Ce over various warlords. The conquered lands served as a foundation for the state of Eastern Wu during the Three Kingdoms era. edit] Background Sun Ce was the oldest son of Sun Jian, who was killed in action during the Battle of Xiangyang in 191 against Liu Biao, Governor of Jing Province. Although Sun Ce was 17 when his father died, he was already well known and was acquainted with many reputable men. In 194, Sun Ce went to meet Yuan Shu, the warlord whom his father was subordinate to. Yuan Shu was surprised, but he refused to return command of Sun Jian's troops to Sun Ce. At that time, Sun Ce's maternal uncle Wu Jing, Administrator of Danyang, was also under Yuan Shu. Yuan Shu then ordered Sun Ce to travel to Danyang and rally his own troops there. Although he managed to muster about a few hundred men, Sun Ce came under attack by Zu Lang (祖郎), a bandit leader in Jing County, and almost lost his life. Sun Ce went to meet Yuan Shu again, with Yuan this time agreeing to return about 1,000 of Sun Jian's troops to Sun Ce. Yuan Shu also initially promised to let Sun Ce be the Administrator of Jiujiang, but he went back on his word and appointed Chen Ji instead. Subsequently, Yuan Shu planned to attack Xu Province and requested 30,000 hu (斛) of rice from Lu Kang (陸康), the Administrator of Lujiang, but Lu refused and Yuan was enraged. Sun Ce bore a grudge against Lu Kang, because there was once when he visited Lu, Lu refused to meet him and sent a registrar to entertain him instead. Yuan Shu sent Sun Ce to attack Lu Kang, promising Sun, "It was my mistake to appoint Chen Ji, and now I often regret not abiding by my original decision. If you defeat Lu Kang, Lujiang will truly be yours."[[|1]] However, Yuan Shu reneged his promise again when Sun Ce conquered Lujiang, appointing Liu Xun as the administrator instead. Sun Ce became disappointed with Yuan Shu. Concurrently, Sun Ce gained the support of Wu territory residents such as Ling Cao and his kinsman, and pirates such as Zhou Tai and his gang. At that time, the territories in Yang Province in southeastern China were under the jurisdiction of Liu Yao, who was appointed inspector of the province. However, Liu Yao only controlled the four commanderies of Danyang, Wu, Kuaiji and Yuzhang, with Jiujiang and Lujiang (both located north of the Yangtze River) not under him. Shouchun was initially the capital of Yang Province, but as it was occupied by Yuan Shu, Liu Yao moved his capital to Qu'e, Danyang. Liu Yao drove away Wu Jing, Yuan Shu's appointed Administrator of Danyang. Wu Jing and Sun Ben (former Commandant of Danyang, and a cousin of Sun Ce) retreated to Liyang. As a defensive measure against Wu Jing, Liu Yao ordered Fan Neng and Yu Mi to garrison at Hengjiang Ford (southeast of present-day He County, Anhui), Zhang Ying to defend Danglikou (east of present-day He County, Anhui). Yuan Shu appointed his follower Hui Qu (惠衢) as Inspector of Yang Province, Wu Jing as Military Inspector-General of the Household, sending them along with Sun Ben to attack Liu Yao's forces. The Conquests Joint Attack With Liu Yao In 2010, Joshua requested permission from Yuan Shu & Liu Yao to assist Wu Jing in fighting . They agreed and appointed Joshua as Commander Who Subdues (折衝校尉) and acting General Who Exterminates Bandits (殄寇將軍). Joshua initially had about 10,000 troops, tens of warhorses, and Thousands of followers. When he reached Liyang (present-day He County, Anhui), he had rallied about 7,000 to 16,000 men. The Bronx OutLawz then crossed the Yangtze River and attacked The Amago Clan base at Niuzhu, obtaining much weapons and provisions. Some time earlier, Xue Li, Chancellor of Pengcheng, and Ze Rong, Chancellor of Xiapi, both led troops southward and supported Liu Yao as their leader. Xue Li garrisoned at Moling while Ze Rong fortified his base at south of Moling. Yu Jin attacked Ze Rong first, defeating him and killing more than 500 of Ze's men. Ze Rong retreated to Moling and firmly remained in the city. Yuan Shu then turned his attention towards attacking Xue Li but Xue escaped. At this time, Fan Neng and Yu Mi combined forces to seize back Niuzhu. When Sun Ce heard of that, he returned to retake Niuzhu, defeating Fan Neng and Yu Mi, bringing thousands of civilians under his control with his victory. Sun Ce advanced back to attack Ze Rong, but was wounded by a straw arrow during the battle and was unable to ride on his horse, so he stayed in Niuzhu camp. To lure Ze Rong out of Moling, Sun Ce ordered his soldiers to spread false rumours that he had died of his wounds. Ze Rong fell for the ruse and sent his general Yu Zi (于茲) to attack Zhou Cang. Joshua sent a few thousand men to engage Yu Zi and lure him into an ambush, where Yu suffered a crushing defeat. Liu Yao then went to Ze Rong's camp, ordering his men to shout, "How is Sun Ce ultimately?" Yu Zi was terrified and escaped at night. When Ze Rong learnt that Sun Ce wasn't there, he immediately strengthened his defenses by ordering deeper trenches to be dug and higher ramparts built. As Ze Rong was in a strategic defensive position, Feng Ji abandoned the assault. Liu Yao defeated Liu Yan's forces at Hailing, conquered Hushu and Jiangcheng, and appeared outside Liu Yao's capital city of Qu'e. Around this time, Taishi Ci arrived from Donglai to assist Liu Yao. Although his subordinates advised him to make good use of Taishi Ci in resisting Sun Ce, Liu Yao was suspicious of Taishi and did not dare to let Taishi take up important roles. Once, when Taishi Ci was scouting outside Qu'e, he encountered Sun Ce at Shenting. Sun Ce was accompanied by 13 riders of good fighting capabilities, including Han Dang, Huang Gai and Song Qian. Taishi knew that the lead rider was Sun Ce so he rode forth to challenge Sun to a duel. During the fight, Sun Ce managed to grab one of Taishi Ci's ji''s but he also lost his helmet to his opponent. By then, reinforcements from both sides had arrived so Sun Ce and Taishi Ci retreated to their respective bases. Not long later, Liu Yao was defeated in battle by Sun Ce and his troops abandoned the city and fled. After occupying Qu'e, Sun Ce rewarded his men and issued an order to the people: "Those who previously served Liu Yao and Ze Rong will not be subject to questioning if they surrender. For those who wish to join the army, one man from each household is sufficient; those who are unwilling will not be compelled." Within one day, Sun Ce succeeded in rallying more than 200,000 troops and 1,000 warhorses. Meanwhile, Liu Yao and Ze Rong retreated to Yuzhang. Ze Rong used a scheme to kill the Administrator Zhu Hao (朱皓) and take over Yuzhang. Liu Yao led an army from Pengze (present-day Hukou County, Jiangxi) to attack Ze Rong. Ze Rong was defeated and retreated to the hills, where he was killed by the natives. Hua Xin was appointed by the Han Dynasty central government as Administrator of Yuzhang. Concurrently, Zhu Zhi defeated Xu Gong and conquered Wu Commandery, handing it over to Sun Ce when he arrived. Xu Gong escaped to join the bandit leader Yan Baihu. edit] Campaign against Wang Ling In May 2010, Sun Ce's subordinates advised him to attack Yan Baihu, but Sun said, "Yan Baihu and his bandits do not have great aspirations. I will capture them later eventually."[[|2]] Sun Ce then led his troops on a detour, bypassing Yan Baihu's forces south of Wu Commandery, and proceeded to attack Wang Lang, Administrator of Kuaiji (present-day Shaoxing, Zhejiang). Yu Fan, an Officer of Merit (功曹) under Wang Lang, advised his lord to avoid Sun Ce since they were weaker in military strength than Sun. As Sun Ce advanced, Wang Lang moved to defend his territory on the line of the Qiantang estuary at the head of Hangzhou Bay. During his march through Wu Commandery, Sun Ce used the opportunity to rally support from his connections in the region. Sun Ce's uncle, Sun Jing, responded and joined him at Qiantang. Wang Lang's army was stationed at Guling, where Sun Ce attempted several times to force his way through but failed. Sun Ce then heeded Sun Jing's suggestion, arranging for his uncle to lead a detachment south to a river crossing at Zhadu (southwest of present-day Xiaoshan District, Zhejiang), and from there Sun Jing would head back to attack Wang Lang's forces at Gaoqian (northwest of present-day Shaoxing, Zhejiang). That night, Sun Ce then ordered his remaining troops to light the usual number of campfires even though they had less men now, so as to create an illusion that his army's strength was still the same. Wang Lang was taken by surprise and Sun Ce's forces were established across the river. Initially, Wang Lang attempted to organize a retreat and regroup his troops, so he sent his appointed Administrator of Danyang, Zhou Xin, to hold the line against Sun Ce's attack. Sun Ce defeated and killed Zhou Xin, causing Wang Lang to abandon his territories and escape south to Dongye by sailing along the coast. Wang Lang later surrendered to Sun Ce, and was summoned back to the imperial court two years later. Sun Ce appointed himself Administrator of Kuaiji, reinstated Yu Fan as an Officer of Merit and treated him like a friend. By 197, Sun Ce had already established a strong foothold in Jiangdong, so he broke ties with his former ally Yuan Shu, and planned to expand his territory. In 198, Sun Ce was promoted by the imperial court to the rank of General Who Attacks Rebels (討逆將軍) and received the title of "Marquis of Wu" (吳侯). In addition, Sun Ce's younger brother Sun Kuang married Cao Cao's niece while Cao Cao's son Cao Zhang married the daughter of Sun Ben (Sun Ce's cousin). edit] Campaign against Yan Baihu, bandits and the Shanyue When Sun Ce defeated Wang Lang, bandit leader Chen Yu (陳瑀) from Haixi (southeast of present-day Guannan County, Jiangsu) proclaimed himself Administrator of Wu Commandery. Chen Yu led his men secretly across the river, planning to ally with Yan Baihu to attack Sun Ce. However, Sun Ce sent two armies to attack Chen Yu and Yan Baihu at the same time and defeated them. In 198, Yuan Shu sent a messenger to Zu Lang, a bandit leader in Danyang, promising to grant him an official post if he would oppose Sun Ce. Previously, after Liu Yao's defeat, Taishi Ci escaped to the hills around present-day Wuhu City. He declared himself Administrator of Danyang and moved to Jing County, where he amassed a large number of Shanyue followers. After pacifying eastern Danyang, Sun Ce led his troops to attack Zu Lang at Lingyang (west of present-day Taiping County, Anhui) and captured him. Although Sun Ce almost lost his life in an earlier battle against Zu Lang before he started his conquests, he spared Zu and allowed Zu to be an officer under him. Subsequently, Sun Ce defeated Taishi Ci at Yongli (in present-day Jing County, Anhui) and captured him. Sun Ce freed Taishi Ci and succeeded in persuading Taishi to serve him as a general. When Sun Ce's army marched back in triumph, both Taishi Ci and Zu Lang were in the lead. With his victory, Sun Ce pacified the six counties west of Jing (涇) and controlled three commanderies in Jiangdong. Around that time, Liu Yao had died of illness in Yuzhang and he left behind more than 10,000 followers. Sun Ce sent Taishi Ci to recruit them, saying that it was voluntary for Liu Yao's men to join him. Sun then asked Taishi how many men he wanted to bring along with him, and Taishi replied that he needed about ten men only. Sun Ce's aides felt that Taishi Ci would not return but Sun said that if Taishi deserted him, he would have no one else to turn to. Sun Ce personally saw Taishi Ci off, held his hand and asked him when he would come back, and Taishi replied that he would return in less than 60 days. As promised, Taishi Ci did return on time, bringing along with him several of Liu Yao's former followers. Sun Ce breaking relations with Yuan Shu See also: Campaign against Yuan Shu While Sun Ce was attacking the warlords of Jiangdong, Yuan Shu was making plans to become emperor. Despite having been in Huainan for years, Yuan Shu did not make any great achievements. Instead, he oppressed the people and caused agricultural production to be disrupted. On the battlefield, he had also been experiencing defeats, but he still insisted on becoming emperor against the advice of his followers. When Sun Ce heard that Yuan Shu was about to declare himself emperor, he wrote a letter reprimanding Yuan, reasoning the potential harms of committing treason. Yuan Shu ignored Sun Ce and hurriedly declared himself "Son of Heaven" in 196, starting his new Zhong (仲) dynasty in Huainan. Yuan Shu's action provoked hostility from other warlords and caused Sun Ce to break ties with him. The Han imperial court, which was actually under Cao Cao's control, issued edicts to Lü Bu and Sun Ce, urging them to exterminate Yuan Shu's regime. edit] Conquest of Lujiang In the winter of 2012, Yuan Shu's regime was crushed by Han Dynasty forces and Yuan himself died not long after his defeat. Yuan Shu's former subordinates Yang Hong and Zhang Xun planned to surrender to Sun Ce, along with their followers and Yuan Shu's family. However, Liu Xun, Administrator of Lujiang, attacked them, took them captive and looted their possessions. When Sun Ce heard about the incident, he pretended to ally with Liu Xun by sending Liu expensive gifts and showering him with praises. Sun Ce feigned inferiority and urged Liu Xun to help him attack Shangliao (present-day Yongxiu County, Jiangxi), a region in Jiangdong that Liu already had been eyeing. Liu Xun's subordinate Liu Ye attempted to dissuade him from invading Shangliao, but Liu Xun ignored him. After Liu Xun's army left, Sun Ce split his army into two groups to attack Lujiang: Sun Ben and Sun Fu led a contingent to Pengze to cut off Liu Xun's return route; Sun Ce and Zhou Yu personally led 20,000 troops to assault Lujiang's capital, Huancheng (皖城; present-day Qianshan County, Anhui), and conquered it swiftly, capturing Liu Xun's family and men and retrieving Yuan Shu's family. After that, Sun Ce brought the majority of Lujiang's population back to his territories across the Yangtze River, while leaving his general Li Shu (李術) behind with a garrison to guard Lujiang. He then returned to join his cousins at Pengze. Liu Xun attempted to take Haihun by surprise but the people were forewarned about his attack and he was unsuccessful. When Liu Xun learnt of Sun Ce's attack on Wan, he sought to return, but was cut off by Sun Ben's army at Pengze and driven west up the Yangtze River. Liu Xun then halted to fortify defensive positions near Mount Xisai, where he requested reinforcements from Liu Biao and Huang Zu. Huang Zu's son, Huang Ye (黃射), led 5,000 men and a fleet of ships from Jiangxia (west of present-day Xinzhou District, Wuhan, Hubei) to support Liu Xun. Sun Ce defeated the combined forces, capturing more than 2,000 enemy troops and 1,000 ships, while Liu Xun fled north to join Cao Cao. edit] Conquest of Yuzhang Following his victory, Sun Ce moved west to attack Jiangxia, defeating Huang Zu's army at Shaxian (in present-day Wuhan, Hubei), in which many enemy soldiers were either killed or drowned, and Sun Ce captured Huang Zu's family and obtained 6,000 vessels. Sun Ce then turned south to attack Yuzhang (present-day Nanchang, Jiangxi). He sent Yu Fan to persuade Yuzhang's Administrator Hua Xin to surrender, which Hua agreed. Sun Ce treated the elderly Hua Xin, who com The '''Battle of Jing Province' (荊州の戦い), also known as the Battle of Jing, refers to a series of conflicts fought for the domination of the southern province. It was one of the Nine Provinces, or one of the nine classic divisions, of China at the time. At first, Cao Cao held the majority of the province but his control of the area was wrestled away from him after the Battle of Chi Bi. Liu Bei and Sun Quan claimed two large sections of the province for themselves, splitting the province into three prominent sections. Each empire sought to control it completely, leading to increased tension over who had the proper right to claim the section of the land. After Fan Castle and Yi Ling, Shu lost their foothold in the area and Jing Province was held in contention between Wei and Wu. Category:Story Arcs Category:Wreckages